Where the Hell Is My Silver Lining
by xoxo4aang
Summary: I dont exactly have a plot but I promise you it wont be boring because I have a stupid sense of humor that you may laugh at but its not in the first chapter. But. its a great title eh? Well still please read and then decide for your self if its worth cont


Where the Hell Is My Silver Lining 

"Lils come on my Transfiguration homework isn't going to do it self! And neither is yours so if you could finish with the Potter gawking that would be brilliant."

As soon as the words 'Potter gawking' left Ileana's mouth she wanted to gobble them all back up. Lily's eyes glared for it seemed an eternity but thankfully the annoyance reserved for her favorite prat wasn't there.

"Oh shush it Illy I just need to find that potions book Slughorn gave me."

"Tell you what; just meet me in the library ok? I have to go see Annica anyways." Ileana reasoned leaving Lily to continue watching the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs team duke it out during their double Quidditch practice.

As Lily made to get up from her seat by the 4th year girls dormitory Julia Whitman came skipping in with her dark curly chestnut hair bouncing behind her.

"Oh hey Lily I was just looking for you. Ileana seems to be set that if you're not down in the next two minutes she'll fail Mc'Gs class and of course it will be your entire fault." Julia informed her as she looked around the slightly messy room.

"That drama Queen. She said she was going to Ravenclaw to look for Annica so I could have a few peaceful minutes to stare at Joshua." Lily sighed dreamily as she spoke about her recent crush on the adorable Hufflepuff 5th year.

"Well as your ever caring advisor I'll help Illy and Annica in return for the new Ramones record I heard some muggle borns raving about." Julia pleaded. Although Lily wasn't the biggest fan of the up and coming punk rock bands, Julia was her one and only level headed friend who she always ran to for advise and they both knew she couldn't refuse. But it never hurt to tease right ?

"Well I can't exactly be seen buying such music now can I? What if people actually saw me?" Lily exclaimed as if it was the most absurd idea she'd ever heard. But then she simply couldn't hold back her quiet chuckles from the affronted look on Julia's face.

"Oh harty har har Lils but you and I both know you have no taste in music. And the best advice I could ever give you would to be throwing your horrible disco ball and music out the window" Julia said with a look of mock disgust, but then both girls broke into fits of giggles.

"Alright, alright the Ramones are yours but please hurry up and go mollify Illy."

"Oh that reminds me I was looking for my gloves with the Gryphon on it. Have you seen them?"

"But its September" Lily reminded Julia and then she pointed out to the grounds where many of their class mates were cloak less and cheering on the Quidditch players.

"I'm well aware of the month thank you but I love them and besides you know sometimes we all think I'm cold blooded." Julia pointed out to her friend.

"It's the third day back so they're most likely still in your trunk"

"No they're not remember I'm not the psycho roommate who wants house elves to not unpack for her."

"Really I could've sworn you were a manic blonde. Oh wait now I remember. Pettigrew said he liked them so Siri flew up yesterday and took them from the dresser. Hmm I had thought I was dreaming or else I would've stopped him Jules sorry."

"Oh I swear I'll make Black regret the day he was born and Peter too but first I think I hear Illy wailing about failing downstairs."

"Ok I'll be out in a bit Quidditch practice is also over anyways" Lily said slyly with a slight chuckle at her guilty pleasure."

Authors Note- Ok well to tell you the truth I have a nasty habit of leaving stories after the first chapter and I don't exactly have a plot for the story. But hopefully one will come before too many filler chapters pop up. Someone please review but if not it's alright because this is mainly just practice for a writing program.

So bye bye to whomever is reading this and don't get me wrong reviews are definitely welcome and appreciated no matter how short or rushed.


End file.
